


Soup for WaveWave

by seabreaksuperior



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, soft wavewave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreaksuperior/pseuds/seabreaksuperior
Summary: I wrote this a few months ago when I was desperate for some soft Soundwave x Shockwave action. I haven't really touched it since but I thought it would be worth posting anyways.Soundwave is feeling sick and Shockwave looks after him.
Relationships: Shockwave & Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 7





	Soup for WaveWave

Soundwave felt like purging. Really badly. His vents were struggling to keep up with the heat emanating from his core, with beads of condensation beginning to form along his frame. He had thought about going to the medic, or at least his partner, but the mech had been through far worse than this. Cycles passed as he paced back and forward between the walls of his berth room, the external climate control of the room doing little to relieve his frame from the building heat.

"Fragggggg," he groaned as he checked his chronometer. Sickness did not sit well with the slender mech, his body was pushed to the limit as it is - living off battle rations for millennia with multiple hungry symbiotes does that to a bot. He checked his chronometer again, counting down the nano-klicks until Shockwave would finish his shift and come back to their quarters. The small smile forming on his faceplates at the thought of his conjunx was quickly replaced with a wince as another burst of pain burst through his circuits.  
\--------  
Shockwave felt a sudden flash of pain from his mate through their bond. It quickly disappeared, which led him to the logical conclusion that Soundwave was trying to mask his discomfort from the scientist. Again. 

"Stubborn mech," Shockwave growled with anger prickling the edges of his EM field. He wasn't actually mad at Soundwave, but it infuriated the scientist to no end that his mate refused to be cared for. He quickly cleaned up his lab and headed towards his quarters. He stopped at the medbay and grabbed some pain medication and some filtered energon, grateful that that insufferable doctor was preoccupied and didn't stop him for a chat. 

\-----  
Shockwave found his mate bundled in a large pile of blankets on their berth. He had abandoned his visor and looked utterly miserable. He shivered despite his frame's laboured vents trying to stop him from overheating. The purple mech quickly did a scan of his systems and after confirming that there was nothing life threatening affecting the mech offered him some of the energon. 

Once Soundwave had settled down, Shockwave softly walked to the computer console with the intent of messaging Megatron to inform him that Soundwave wouldn't be able to do his shift for the next solar cycle. He wasn't surprised to find that the console had been blocked. Soundwave didn't like it when others knew he was weak, even if it was his friend of millions of years. With a pointed look from Shockwave, Soundwave let go of his control on the console's communication network and allowed the message to go through. Shockwave's single optic brightened at that, normally it would take a lot more pushing from the larger mech to get Soundwave to accept help from others. This was progress. 

With contentment flowing through his field, Shockwave walked back to the berth. He rested his helm on the top of Soundwave's forehelm - the way the faceless mech liked to 'kiss' his love. Offlining his singular optic, Shockwave snuggled closely to Soundwave and they both fell into a calm recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite different from what I normally write but it made me smile.


End file.
